


Marble

by fandomismylanguage



Series: Fandomismylanguage's Ereri Week 2015 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I'm so behind, M/M, but - Freeform, eh, ereriweek, ereriweek2015., it's fine, nobody is really checking for my works, so I don't feel too pressured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismylanguage/pseuds/fandomismylanguage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern au of the story of Pygmalion and his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marble

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the story of Pygmalion and his wife, you probably should, but if not, then you're still fine.

_Why the fuck am I majoring in this shit? Who the fuck looks at painting and sculpting, and then says, you know what? I’ll fucking sculpt. This dumbass, that’s who. Jesus did not die for this._

 

Levi chipped away at the statue, preferring old fashioned methods

 

_because if Michelangelo can, and they didn’t even have fucking wifi, then so can I._

So far, there wasn’t too much to it, just some shapely legs that were, to say the least, quite magnificent.

  
  
  


“I want you to sculpt your ideal mate or friend. Now before you start asking, yes it can be of a current partner, but I want to give you enough freedom to envision someone, yet have it narrowed down.”

  
  
  


So there Levi was, trying to create his ideal husband.

 

_So many chicks are going to be disappointed when they see it’s a guy. At least they’ll finally fuck off though._

  
  


 

Slowly but surely a person came out from the marble. He was doe-eyed, messy hair that somehow looked soft despite being solid marble, had a lean but solid figure, and although Levi gave him a distanced look, he could tell he could have a beautiful smile.

  
  


 

The more Levi looked at it, the more he fell in love with this ideal partner, he was truly amazing to Levi.

 

_Jesus fucking Christ. Look at me. Lusting after some statue. I need to get out._

  


He did get out, and wasn’t exactly amazed with what he saw.

 

_Well, in all fairness of the situation, I did let Hanji pick the place. It could’ve been worse though. How, I don’t know but I’m sure it could somehow be worse._

“LEVI!!! LET’S ALL TAKE SHOTS!”

 

_How about, fuck no? Shit, trust her to try and get me to drink. Fuck that. I’m not dealing with a drunk Hanji puking all over my shit._

 

“We’re leaving.”

 

They lefter a drinking contest, and they did indeed take those shots Hanji had wanted.

  


Drunkenly stumbling to his room he collapsed in front of the statue, looking like a Greek god with the marble cut so it looked like he had material hanging around his waist, but left enough open so both his legs could be seen. He had finished earlier so he could look at the statue and admire it.

 

_Shhiiiiiiit. I make. I. I, I make really gooooooood art. His ass. Issssssss. like, damn. I have suuuuuuuch goooooood taste. Dammmmn. Those.Those.Those um, arm thingies. Fuuuuck. Heh. I’m druuuuuuuunk._

After that he blacked out, and during his blackout he started talking about how beautiful the statue was.

 

“You’re sooooooo, beautiful. Do you have a boyfriend? Wait, no. You’re a sssssstatue, right? If you’re nooooooot, we should do sssssomething. You don’t even have to get dreeeeesssed. Just. Just. Wow. You’re soooooo greeeeeat. Hot as fuck. Ten outta ten.’

 

It was basically Levi just complimenting how hot his statue was.

 

Levi was rather proud of the statue too, he was naked except for his hips, that were draped and covered by a stone cloth, but enough that you could see both legs perfectly. His arms were behind his back, his hands calloused from hard work, because Levi wanted someone who had earned their spot, and his face was turned to the front, he was the perfect demonstration of parade rest. Although his face was mostly blank, there was a slight aggression and fire to his face that had somehow leaked out. 

  
  
  


That’s how it went until he had  more than two months until he had to turn it in.

 

“I had a rough day at work today.”

 

Silence

 

“I had a really asshole customer, Nile, you remember him?”

 

Silence.

 

“Well, he had a huge fit, but because I’ll get fired if I do anything, so I just stood there and took it.”

 

Nothing.

 

“I’m so mad we can’t do anything, but I don’t want Erwin to get in trouble, he has enough shit on his plate.”

  
  
  


Levi couldn’t stop himself from telling things to the statue, he felt compelled to, he couldn’t stop himself.

  


“We had to fire quite a bit of people again, you know how that’s hard on everyone.”

 

At this point he was comfortable with the lack of response.

 

“None of my team made it. Not even Petra, and you know she’s a really hard worker, she’s self made. None of them. Sometimes I hate it when I always make it through. I mean, I know I earned my spot because of my capabilities, but still. It’s difficult to see them come and go.”

  


He went to sleep, feeling the loneliest he had ever felt.

  


When he woke up it was worse, he still felt lonely, but then he saw his statue and he allowed himself a small pleasure.

 

He touched it. He caressed his waist, then his cheekbone,traced his lips, the warm soft marble-

 

_Marble isn’t supposed to be warm or soft._

 

His heart pumping quickly, nervous for the situation, he leaned forward and place his head on the cold marble.

 

_That’s a heartbeat. An actual heartbeat. A human heartbeat. Was that an exhale?_

 

Quickly sweeping his hands over the other’s body he felt his heart quicken with excitement and fear.

 

When he finally got to his eyes his high calmed down a bit.

 

_This is it. This is all that’s left._

 

Placing a hand over each eye he lifted them when he felt something flutter underneath them.

 

Then it happened.

 

Life seemed to fully enter the former statue’s body, and color flooded in.

 

A luminant tan flooded in, spreading to every single last corner of him. A deep brown filled his hair, but it was his eyes that caught Levi’s interest. One was a golden amber, rich like honey or like  sunlight on a lazy day. The other was a color that wasn’t green, or blue, or grey, or anything really. It wasn’t like a mood ring, but at the same time, depending on the angle it would change color.

 

_I think this is a dream, and I need to spend more time with people because good lord Cthulhu, I’m starting to fantasize about a piece of refined rock._

Then the former piece of refined rock started having a word spew,

 

“I’m Eren Yeager, I’m so sorry you’re friends keep having to leave, Nile sounds like a complete piece of shit, I can’t believe you have to put up with him so often, and although Erwin has a lot to do, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind helping out a friend. Hanji sounds extremely crazy, but that’s according to you, I want to meet this Mike guy because he sounds very accomplished, and Farlan and Isabel sound like some of the nicest people there are.”

 

_He listened. He actually paid attention. This is a lot to take in._

“Now, I don’t mean to be rude, but could I maybe have some clothes? You didn’t really give me any.”

 

Snapping out of his reverie, he searched for something but turned up rather empty handed except for some ratty sweatpants and extremely oversized shirt.

 

“This is it, sorry, but I mean, there’s quite a size difference.”

 

Then Eren laughed, and the whole world seemed to stop.

 

_My life has officially turned into some awful romance comedy shit. His laugh is incredibly pleasant to hear though. Even better than a vacuum's hum. Never thought anything could top that._

 

Then after his laughter died out a smile graced his face.

 

_Definitely a god or something. Holy fuck. His smile is too much. Holy fuck, holy shit. His smile is probably holy._

“So Levi? Where am I going to sleep?”

 

_Not a clue. Hopefully in my bed, or somewhere I can admire you from._

 

“Your bed look big-”

 

“You can sleep in my bed, I’ll go out and get you clothes.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

His smile is sunshine and all kinds of happy shit, I can’t handle this.

  
  
  


After that, they really got to know each other, and somehow Levi was falling deeper in love. Before it was a carnal want for Eren’s body, but now he truly was in love with him, all of him.

 

The thing was, Levi didn’t know if they were dating. Until he found out.

  
  


 

Walking into his room he found a statue, Eren actually. Except he wasn’t really a statue, he was just extremely still, and colorless.

 

Approaching him, Levi looked at him in confusion.

 

Then Eren leaned down and kissed him, and when Levi opened his eyes he saw Eren’s colorful face again.

 

“Levi, you bring me life, would you keep doing it for me?”

 

Placing his hand over Eren’s heart, feeling the thrum he was sure matched his he knew that there really was no question about it.

 

Levi was Eren’s just as much as Eren was Levi’s.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give a kudos or comment, follow me at [goldkey-greeneyes.tumblr.com](http://goldkey-greeneyes.tumblr.com)


End file.
